Wildhammer clan
Though not a part of the Alliance, the [dwarves of Aerie Peak have opened their doors to it and hold the Horde as enemies. ---- The Wildhammers are a clan of dwarves currently centered in the Hinterlands. They are a non-playable faction that is neutral to the Alliance and hostile to Horde. It is possible for Alliance players to gain faction points with the Wildhammer Clan. =History= Like all dwarves, the dwarves of the Wildhammer Clan are descendents of the earthen. Just prior to the War of the Three Hammers the Wildhammer Clan, ruled by Thane Khardros Wildhammer, inhabited the foothills and crags around the base of Ironforge. The Wildhammer Clan was unsuccessful in resting control of Ironforge from the Bronzebeard Clan and Dark Iron Clan. Khardros and his Wildhammer warriors traveled north through the barrier gates of Dun Algaz, and they founded their own kingdom within the distant peak of Grim Batol. There, the Wildhammers thrived and rebuilt their stores of treasure. Thaurissan and his Dark Irons vowed revenge against Ironforge. Thaurissan and his sorceress wife, Modgud, launched a two-pronged assault against both Ironforge and Grim Batol. As Mogdud confronted the enemy warriors, she used her powers to strike fear into their hearts. Shadows moved at her command, and dark things crawled up from the depths of the earth to stalk the Wildhammers in their own halls. Eventually Modgud broke through the gates and laid siege to the fortress itself. The Wildhammers fought desperately, Khardros himself wading through the roiling masses to slay the sorceress queen. With their queen lost, the Dark Irons fled before the fury of the Wildhammers. Once the immediate Dark Iron threat was elminated the Wildhammers also returned home to Grim Batol. However, the death of the Modgud had left an evil stain on the mountain fortress, and the Wildhammers found it uninhabitable. Khardros took his people north towards the lands of Lordaeron. Settling within the lush forests of the Hinterlands, the Wildhammers crafted the city of Aerie Peak, where the Wildhammers grew closer to nature and even bonded with the mighty gryphons of the area. (above paraphrased, ©2005 Blizzard Entertainment) =Modern Wildhammers= The Wildhammer Clan currently makes its home at Aerie Peak in the Hinterlands. The most immediate threat to their security comes from the east in the form of the Witherbark Trolls and Vilebranch Trolls. The Wildhammers do not share their Ironforge cousin's love of technology and do not care about their Titan ancestry. They are most famous for riding into battle atop Gryphons, while wielding their Stormhammers. =Wildhammer Relations= The Wildhammer Clan is not part of the Alliance and is neutral to Alliance members. Their relationship with the gryphons of the Hinterlands has proven profitable as the Alliance has established an extensive travel network using these flying beasts. There are rumors of members of the Wildhammer Clan residing in the human city of Stormwind as well as the dwarven city of Ironforge. Wildhammers have a kinship with the High Elves, due to the fact the Quel'Danil Lodge is nearby. The Wildhammer Clan considers members of the Horde to be their enemies. =Noteworthy Wildhammer Dwarves= *Khardros Wildhammer *Kurdran Wildhammer *Falstad Wildhammer, current thane of the Wildhammers. =Faction Related Quests and Mobs= Killing any Witherbark trolls in Hinterlands or Arathi Highlands will increase reputation. Fraggar Thundermantle Fraggar is found at the inn in Aerie Peak, on the east side just when you enter the building. He gives you the repeatable quest named Troll Necklace Bounty that will increase your reputation upon completion. You need 5 Troll Tribal Necklace in order to complete this quest. On level 60, it gives you 2 or 3 reputation points (alternating) upon completion. Note: Currently, the Wildhammer Clan has no rewards for the reputation levels of Revered or Exalted. Category:Faction Category:Lore Category:Dwarf Category:Organization Category:Dwarf Clans